world_wide_story_tellerfandomcom-20200213-history
Corpse Party Descending Darkness Chapter 3
"Someone please help me!" Yuma yelled. A giant man with a hammer followed her and he was keeping up. Everytime he got close he'd almost hit Yuma with his large hammer but, she was able to dodge it the attacks. He never gave up though. He does not seem to be losing his stamina though. "Rin! Renji! Sae! Help!" Yuma was slowing down. She did not have enough energy to run like this no more. She figured she may take a large risk, if she failed she'd die anyway. She turned and ran to the man, as the man swung Yuma slides under him dodging the blow. She got a good look at him finally too. He has red eyes with blood pouring out from under it, like he is crying dried blood, his hair was black, long, and messy, he wore a black suit, shirt, and tie. He was a very large man. Yuma got up and ran again. She runs passed the Infirmary door to the stairs ahead going down them. She has out ran the monster. She takes a left turn after getting down the stairs and another left after a few paces. She was in a room with a closed door ahead of her. Shoe lockers in rows on each side of the door with children shoes in them. She realizes this door was the entrance of this school. She runs up to the door and tries to open it, with success. But when she looked outside letting go of the door she saw there was no pathway out the school. Just grass and trees up ahead with lots or rain. "What is this place?" The door then closed making her yelp with surprise. She tries to open it but it was locked. It was like it was just a decoration in the wall. She could not go outside now. A loud bang was behind her. Frightened she turned around expecting the large man. But what she saw was a little girl in a red dress. Sachiko. __________________________________________________________________________________ Akira noticed the man did not sound human at all. Whatever happened to him he felt like this man deserved this fate. But why is he walking so slowly? The man steps forward again. He was holding a large knife and laughing. "Ak-akira... I-I think he wants to kill us." Aya whimpered. The man's laugh was a mix of human and robot. "That's right Pinky." It said. "Do-don't call me pinky!" She yelled. "That hardly matters now Aya. We got to go!" Akira says. He grabs her by her left arm. "We have to run now!" The began to run down the stairs but the man was already down them. The man was really fast. "Damn it!" "Heh heh heh!" Se started to walk up the stairs extremely slowly. He looked of something from a horror movie. "No escape." "Aya. I'll hold him off," Akira whispers to her. "You run pass him." "Wha-what about you?" "Don't worry about me. Just run. Find the others." Akira says. She nods understanding what he plans to do. He tackles the man down the stairs making the man drop his knife. The both lay on the bottom of the stairs. Aya runs right pass them with no problems at all. Akira to pin the man's arms but his strength was inhuman. He broke free of Akira's grip and started choking him. "Sh-it." He feels his breathing going shallow quickly. His own life giving in. The man gets up hold Akira in the air by the neck with one hand. He started to laugh again and used his other hand to help choke Akira out. Akira coughs out some blood. He really was going to die. The man then drops Akira to the ground onto his knees. Akira saw past the man. Aya stood behind him with a recently blooded crowbar in hand. She was panting with blood on her face. She was barely standing visible pass the man with her small size. Akire hears a electric shock noise behind the large man and saw Aya's face a bit in shock. He runs to her and turns the face the man's back. The man was no man. He was robotic. Sparks were flashing out of his head where Aya just hit him. The sparks stopped, and the automation turned around. Aya tried attack him again and the automation grabbed it blocking her attack with his bare hands. He broke the crowbar it two halfs. Aya and Akira both gasped. The automation laughs. "You should know the name of your killers." He grins. "I'm Yuuya Kizami 2.0. Your killer." Before any of them could react Kizami shoved the half of crowbar he held into Akira's chest. "No!" Screamed Aya. Akira spats out blood. He swore once more before collapsing onto the floor. Aya does not move, too shocked to do anything as Kizami grabs her. "N-no..." Akira grabbed the knife Kizami dropped and quickly got up and shoved the knife through where Kizami's heart should be. Kizami spat out blood though he was a automation. He lets go of Aya and fell to his knees. Akira did not stop stabbing him though. He opens Kizami's neck open completely, a lot of blood spilled out. Kizami fell to his back after a few minutes o bleeding no longer moving. Akira still held the knife, He was bent forward a bit panting. "Aki-Akira..." Aya says. Akira then fell forward next to Kizami. Aya ran next to him sitting next to him and held him up. "Don't die... there must be something I can do to help you!" Akira's eyes closed. "Akira!" Akira thought, 'Aya... don't die... please... don't die too. __________________________________________________________________________________ "He-hello?" Yuma said shyly to Sachiko. "Who are you?" "I-I'm Sachiko." She says. She seems scared too. "A-are you lost too?" Sachiko nods. "Er...-ha-have you seen anyone i-in my uniform color?" "N-no" Sachiko said." "H-how old are you?" "Seven." "Wh-why is a seven year old here?" Yuma asked shocked. "Sa-same reason you are..." "What reason is that?" "We all did the charm wrong. Thats why." Sachiko was calm but her grin was strange. "Now you all are going to die." "Wha-what?" "You heard me. Your not death. YOU ALL ARE GOING TO DIE" She said evil like. Yuma felt dread in Sachiko's presence now.She no longer trusted her. But Yuma felt that something bad would happen if she angered her. She did not really know how to handle this. She was too scared to even speak. "Whats wrong Yuma-san? You scared?" She giggles. "Wha-wha..."She still could not speak. Sachiko's smile was dark, evil, and her eyes were crazy like. "If you want to know I'm the god of this world. You. You are my play thing. Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Sachiko pulls out a pair of scissors and ran at Yuma. "Yuma-san!" A familiar voice says. Sachiko turns around saw Rin standing in the doorway. Sachiko laughs and turns to Yuma about to stab her. Rin ran at amazing speed and grabbed Sachiko's arm. She pulls out a bottle of some strange liquid. Sachiko then vanished in a bright light along with the bottle. "Wha-what?" Run?" Yuma stutters. "It's okay Yuma-san." Rin says comforting her. They hugged each other. Yuma's face was in Rin's chest crying."Yuma-san." Rin says as she rubbed Yuma's back trying to comfort her. "I'm here now. You're safe." "It was so scary!" Yuma cried. "A-a giant rotten man chased me a-and th-that ghost..." Yuma broke of crying harder into Rin's chest gripping her shirt hugging her tighter. Rin continued rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "R-Rin. Pl-please don't let me be alone again." "I promise Yuma-san. I won't leave you alone in this dreadful place." She says. They hugged each other tighter when they heard a dreadful yell. "Noooooooooooooo!" The scream sounded like a girl. "Wh-who was that?" Yuma yelped. "I-I think that was Aya." Another yell. "Akira no!" The yell was a sad one. "Akira don't leave me! Akira!" Yuma held onto Rin's arm and ran with her. They got up to the 2nd floor to the bottom of the stairs Aya, and Akira was still at. Aya was next to Kizami's body hold Akira in her arms. "Akira please wake up!" Aya kept saying. "Ay-Aya..." Yuma says quietly. Akira was one of Aya's most valued friends out of them all aside from Miku. Yuma had nothing to say to make her feel better.She did not even know Yuma and Rin was there. "Aya..." Rin says. Aya looks up at them. Her face was red with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Rin...Yuma..." Aya says sadly. Yuma lets go of Rin so she could go up to Aya and kneel next to her. Rin places her fingers on Akira's neck. She knows about medical stuff so if there was a way to save Akira she'd know. "I can't feel a pulse. I'm sorry he is dead." Rin says sadly. "Wha-what! N-no! He can't be dead!" Aya yelled. "I'm sorry." Rin says. "We should let him be at peace." "Peace? Peace! How can he be at peace with how he died! He couldn't have had any peace!" Aya yelled. "Don't you see it in his face. He is at peace." "Don't be lying to me Rin! Not now!" "I'm not lying. He is at peace." Yuma whispers to Rin. "She is grieving Rin" "So am I Yuma-san." Rin says. "Sure as hell does not seem like it." Aya yelled. "Aya, Rin... pl-please calm down..." "You hush Yuma!" Aya yelled harshly making Yuma yelp. "You haven't seen anyone die in front of you!" None of you un..." Aya screamed in pain, Yuma and Rin screamed in horror. A arm went through Aya's stomach. "Gah uh." Blood poured out of her wound like crazy as soon at the arm retracted out of her. Rin and Yuma staggered back into the 3 way departure area of the hall. Kizami has gotten up and grabbed Aya by her head. "Aya!" Yuma and Rin both yelled at the same time. Kizami was laughing. "Impossible. His neck was slit." Rin says. "Aya please get away from him!" Yuma yells. It was too late. His grip on Aya's head was too hard. He twists her head completely off. Aya's body fell forward while he still held her head. Blood spilled everywhere. "Noooo!" Yuma yells. Kizami drops Aya's head and smashes it with his bare feet. Rin grabs Yuma's hand and pulled her into a run as Kizami slowly follows them. __________________________________________________________________________________ Akira sits up after the three got away. Ata's headless bosy also got up. "They gone now Tokiko?" Aya's body vanishes into a headless little girl. Akira's body also vanishes into a little boy becoming Ryuu. Tkiko's lower jaw tilts up and down as if she was nodding. "Good. Sachiko will be pleased." The evil in the school all laugh in joy over the trickery the two had just done. Sachiko sat at the bottom of the stairs smiling like crazy giggling. __________________________________________________________________________________ Akira wakes up to a scream. He sits up to see Aya at the end of the bed. He wondered how he got there. He notices her back was tuned to him and her hand were up at her face somewhere. She was clearly in shock. "A-Aya?" She turns to him with a yelp at him calling her name. "A-A-Akira.... I-I uh.... I bandaged you up..." She says nervously. "Thank you? Is something wrong?" He asked her. "D-don't look at the corner of the room." "Why? Where are we?" "We are at the school Infirmary...and uh..." She fell silent crying. "Aya..." He sits up groaning from the pain and pulled her close to him into a hug. He looks to the corner of the room and saw a very bloody body that was opened up with indies everywhere. Aya realizes he looked. "I-I already checked when it appeared out of thin air, it's Akeno." She says sadly. Akira does nothing but hug Aya for a bit then lets go and laid back onto his back. "Wait... appeared?" "Y-yeah. It was just a big black splotch of some stains before her body appeared." She said. Akira decides to try to get up but Aya held him down onto the bed. "Don't. You'll reopen your wound." Aya eyes had worry in them. "Alright. I'll rest." He said. Aya smiles and nods. She moved into the bed next to his. "We'll both rest then." She closes her eyes and her breathing quickly changes into a slow one as if she is asleep. Akira figured that she was up for a long time. He was uncomfortable sleeping though knowing they watched someone die, ran for their lifes, almost died, and Akeno is dead in the cornor of the room. He did not want to sleep in this room but hr quickly fell asleep. No nightmares bothered him this time. __________________________________________________________________________________ Takeshi kneels next to Renji's body. Seiko stood by the classroom door too started to move and seishi stood by a random corpse in the room. "Yeah... this is really Renji." Takeshi says as he checked the body. Seiko squeaked a bit. "Nothing we can do for him now." Takeshi sounded sad. More so then any of them. "Damn it." Seishi says."How many of us dead?" "Don't say things like that!" Seiko yelled. "Sorry." "He is being realistic Seiko. Takeshi says. "What do you mean by that?" She asked angrily. "I mean if Renji and Akeno is dead then, there is a chance more of us are dead too. He says. Seiko slaps both of them. "Quit being so negative! They are alive I just know it." She yells. "Yeah. If you have such a great sense then who is nearby alive?" Seishi says. "She can sense some spiritual energies remember?" Takeshi says. "No idea why but she can. "Oh yeah..." Seishi nods. "Maybe that charm we picked up earlier?" "Likely." "Alright... Miku and Kira is in the area right now... though not in our space." Seiko says. "Well lets go find a way." _________________________________________________________________________________ Miku screams, "Renji no!" She stands over his body crying. She hears a groan nearby. She heads over to the groan and find Kira laying on the ground in pain. "K-Kira." He opens his eyes seeing Miku standing over him. "Eh... what?" Miku lets out a squeak remembering she is wearing a mini-skirt so she quickly sits down on her knees blushing with embarrassment. "Wha-what happened? Why is your face so red?" He said calmly. She briefly forgot about Renji. "Er... di-did you see erm... down there? When I was standing over you?" She says weakly. "Heh. Nothing to be embarrassed about. We are friends after all... Why is your face wet?" He says to her. Miku was somewhat disappointed he changed the subject but also not. "O-oh... Renji..." "So Renji is dead?" He asked. Miku nods. "Wait... how did you know?" "Your face said it all." Miku thinks Kira changed a bit in the time they were apart. "Ki-Kira? Did something bad happen?" She asked. "Kira was silent at first. After a minute he spoke. "Akeno is dead." His voice did not change as he spoke. Miku felt that Kira was upset though. "Sorry... Kira." "There is no problem. It was my fault anyway..." "Don't say that Kira! It was not your fault. "You were not there. Miku... I just stood there watching as she was killed." He looks to the ground holding his head with both of his hands. "Kira..." Miku says sadly. "I'm sure it's not your fault." "Alright." Kira says letting his hand down. "Well we should go look for the others. Right Kira?" "Yeah." They both get up. "Well then lets get going love." He moves to the door putting his arms behind his head. "Love?" She asked following him. "Yeah, or Love-chan, yeah... love-chan." They both get out into the hallway. Miku giggles still following him. "Why did you call me love?" She smiled trying to hide her blushing. "You don't like it then?" "Uh, wait no no no!" She says quickly. "I-I don't mind at all. I don't. I... er... kind of liked it." She said still blushing failing to hide it. He smiles at her. "Um.... Kira? Is there something you are not telling me? She asked shyly. "Heh. I just find it cute when you blush." He says seductively. It worked as she blushed a bit more. "Yo-you think so?"She was happy and shy at the same time. "I know so." He winks. They were walking down the hall side by side slowly halfway to the three way split. "Ki-Kira? Do you.... er.... like me? Like, like like me?" "That sure is a lot of likes. No need to be so nervous. But yeah seems like i do." They turn to each other no longer walking and smiled at each other. "Your not the brute people say you are." She says. "Well that is the impression I like to keep. Just a secret between you and me." He says winking again. She blushes. "Okay." She never knew Kira liked anyone before. She was happy she liked her though. She felt special. Miku began to feel like this happened before. But she can't remember why or what will happen next. Kira wrapped his arm around her as if to respond to that. She allows him to do it too. "Should we do something?" "If you want to." He pins her to the wall. "What do you have in mind?" She was aroused a bit. She wanted this but she did not know why no more. "Look down." He says. "Ooh." She looks down to see he was holding a knife. The knife was close the the right side of her belly. She realizes it was Renji's knife. "K-Kira?" He shoves the knife into her quickly, twists it, and moves it pulling it out to his right and opens up her belly completely letting her guts hang out. She fell to her left side. "Ngh..." Kira laughs like a mad man. "You are so easy to fool. I wonder if the others will be as easy." "Wha...no... go to hell!" She yelled. She tries crawling away down the hall getting up at the same time. "Oh no. You should crawl some more." He shoves his knife into both of her knees from the back. She screams now being forced to crawl. She grunts as she crawls making it to the three wat split. Kira walked by her the whole time. They both made a right turn. Kira pulls out bandages from his pocket and tosses them up in the air and catches it a few times. "Thoses wounds look like they hurt. Would you like me to patch you up? He taunts. "Fuck you." She says passing the human insides in the hall. "Oh so mean. I guess you don't want to be healed." "Again fuck you." He blood was pouring out fast. She felt like she was going to bleed out soon. She finally gets to the infirmary door. Kira was still with her. "Well we can't let you see Akeno is the state she is in right now. Now do we?" Kira says. Miku remember how she dies here. What Kira is gonna do, what he is doing now. Kira picks Miku up by her neck. He guts still hanging from her belly wound. She already lost her will to fight. Kira grins and places the knife on her neck. "Th...that blade... was Renji's right?" Miku asked. "Yeah. I finished him off." He says. "You monster." He grins. "I know." He then slices open her neck and lets her body fall to the floor. Her back on the wall laying on her left side. She closes her eyes. Her breathing stops. She was dead and Kira knew it. He laughs. __________________________________________________________________________________ Takeshi, Seiko, and Seishi stopped by the Infirmary door finding a strange black splotch on the floor and wall. "Somethings wrong... I don't feel Miku's presence here no more... well it's really really faint." Seiko says. "There is no way this black splotch was here before." Takeshi says kneeling down to the black splotch. "How would you know?" Seishi asked. "Because unlike you I pay attention to shit." "Oh shut up." "Both of you shut up!" Seiko says. "Why is it turning red?" The splotch quickly starts to turn red and a body begans to develop itself before their eyes. Before long Miku's body was there. "Fucking shit!" Seishi yelled staggering back once he realizes it was her. Seiko yelps and also staggers back whimpering. "Strange. I guess this place really is a spiritual place. I don't think this is our world." Takeshi told them getting up facing them. "It seems like she was gutted then her neck was slashed." "I can still feel Kira near by. Like he is next to us." Seiko says. "But he is not so I can assume this is only one space of this place." They both nod. "How can you both be so cool with a fucking body, our friend's body right there?" Seishi yelled. Nither of them answers him. "So since Kira," Takeshi continues, "is here then I assume he killed Miku." "What!" The siblings yelled at once. "How can you be so sure?" Seiko asked. "Well you said Kira was near by and so far we avoid every single ghost because of your ability. You never said a ghost was nearby therefore Kira killed Miku." He explains. He then rubs his chin as if he is thinking. "This is not like Kira though. Something bad must of happen to make him go crazy." They all nod in agreement. "Lets check out that door leading to a outdoor hallway." Seiko said. "So downstairs and a right after we get down." Takeshi says. They then all head down the stairs that, was to the left of the Infirmary door, making a right turn to a closed door. Seishi slids the door open. "Let's g-" Seiko cuts Seishi off in a scream. "Look out!" But it was too late. Seishi already walked out the door unto piano wire what was low to the ground up to his knees. It cuts his legs in half cleanly. He falls face first to the ground. He screamed from the pain. "Big brother!" Seiko screams again. Sachiko appears halfway down the open hallway giggling. "Fell for one of my many well placed traps did you?" She snaps her fingers and a large man with a hammer walks out into the outside hallway. He walks over and picks Seishi up by the head. Takeshi sees from the look of Sachiko's face, tring to save Seishi would be suicide. She grins. "Now what ways shall I tourture you Seishi Hatohi?" She asked him. He does not speak or fight back. "How do you know his name?" Takeshi asked. "I know everyone's names here young Tamotsu." Sachiko says gigging more. "Need a example?" "No. I'll believe you." "Nah I want to say all of your names so I can get that wretch next to you to understand." Sachiko says "He-hey!" Seiko yells. "Seiko and Seishi Hatohi. Been a long time since I had siblings here. 2 or 3 monthes maybe. You may know them. Yuka and Satoshi Mochida. Oh another pair of sibling, Rin and Sae Kumai. Oh and Rukia sephis who was adopted by Renji Sephis for the death of her parent..." Sachiko says stalling some reason. "Is there a point to this?" Takeshi asked. "You interrupt me again and you die." She threatens. Seiko lets out a squeak. "Kira Takeda, You are right he did kill Miku Kato. Also Renji but well, I will get to that with you later." What the hell is she even doing? Takeshi thought. "He watched Akeno Sato die, oh Aya Ito and Akira Kato is in the Infirmary with Akeno's corpse in there. That is funny. Eh Near Kawano... what a funny name. Near! Are you near here?" Sachiko laughs at her own joke. Yuma Hatomi was running for her life with Rin right now. I think I named you all now." She says. "Great can we get a move on?" Takeshi asked annoyed. "Oh yeah. Yoshikuza take Seishi away place." Yoshikuza roars and walks off to the other end of the hallway. "Wait! No! You won't take my brother!" Seiko yells. She jumps over the piano wire and chases after Yoshikuza. Sachiko throws scissors into Seiko's chest knocking her down to the ground. She spits out blood. "Don't bother following. The next one will kill you if you do." "Seiko listen to Sachiko. Stay here." Takeshi says. "No!" Seiko gets up and darts down the hall. Sachiko's grin told it all to Takeshi. Seiko is going to die. She keep running til a spray of blood flew from Seiko's neck. He head rolls off her shoulders. The body then collapses. Piano wire dripping with Seiko's blood was in halfway through the outdoor hallway. Takeshi was still shocked at what happened. He fell to his knees. Sachiko walks up to Takeshi. "I will let you into the next room. You shall have your revenge on Renji's killer. __________________________________________________________________________________ Yuma and Rin ran down the stairs, passing the Infirmary, withe Kizami chasing them. It never let up, it just kept laughing as it chased them. The girls got down the stairs and took a left turn then took a right at a four way split.They get to the end of the hallway and took a right turn which lead to a end with only a door to their left. They turn around and the Kizami was there. The school began to shake and the ceiling tiles fell down all around them. Kizami fell down which the girls took as a chance to get into the door closing it. The room was a janitor's room. But all that was in there was a TV near the center of the room. Yuma and Rin focuses their attention to the door and realizes the door was frozen in place. They did not bother the door. They look around and find a camera on top of the tv. A type was on the floor. Rin picks it up. "It says play me." "Rin do you think it's such a good idea?" Yuma asked her. "It may help get us out. We have to try." Yuma nods. Rin places the type in the camera and the screen on the tv changes from black to a image of Sachiko. "Rin. Th-thats the evil girl!" Yuma yell frightened. "Well that's not nice Yuma-san." Sachiko says. "Wha-what? How could you answer back?" Yuma asked. "Haven't you not guessed by now? I'm god. You are just my playthings." Sachiko giggles. "I understand this then." So what do you want?" Rin asked. "I knew you would Kumai-chan." Sachiko said. "Well I'm just gonna say, I want you both to die in here. I want to see you both suffer in here! What better way then to have you both watch each other starve to death? That is all!" She says cheerfully and giggles mencily. The tv turns off. "R-Rin... are we really going to die in here?" "I don't know Yuma-san." Rin sighs. "I won't let you die in here. We're going to get out of here." "O-okay." Yuma says with a nod. They both search the almost empty room for a way out. No success. They stand next to each other, lean on a wall, then slid down it tired. "Th-there is no way out is there?" "I-I still don't know." Rin says. She looks to the ground sadly. "R-Rin... if we are going to die here..." "We won't. I will not let that happen." "If we are to," Yuma places both on her hand on Rin's lap. "I.... I just..." This was the shyish Rin ever saw Yuma besides the first day they met. "Yuma-san... what is it?" "Co-could you kiss me?" Yuma asked. "Yo-you don't need to c-count it as your first... I... I ju-just love yo-" Rin cuts Yuma off by kissing her passionately on the lips. Yuma did not expect Rin to actually kiss her. Much less a passionate one. She felt Rin's arms around her waist so she wraps her arms around Rin's neck giving herself in. To Yuma this kiss lasted forever. But it soon came to a end. "I'm going to count it as my first Yuma'san. I love you too." She says smiling at her. They both had tears of joy. They kiss again when a male's voice spoke to them. "Well this is cute." They both turn to the now open door. Akira and Aya stood in the door way. Akira did not have a shirt on, he had bandages all over his chest. Him being shirtless also showed his abs none of them knew he had. Yuma screams hiding by Rin. "Eh... what is it? Did we cut in too earlier, did you not want us to see you too finally get together? Which secretly I was thinking you two would be great together.... oh maybe because you never saw my rocking abs before?" Akira jokes. "Is now the time Akira?" Aya asked. "Wow girl just trying to brighten the mood. This could be good morale support for everyone." He notices Yuma still whimpering hiding behind Rin. "What happened? Why is she so scared?" Aya looks at Aya and Akira. "You both died right in front of us.